


You're Dead To Me

by aerober



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, OT8, Old Friends, Past Relationship(s), Worried Bang Chan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerober/pseuds/aerober
Summary: Felix's ex from Australia can't let go of him and continuously finds ways to contact him. It isn't until an encounter at a fansign, that the group finds out just how bad it is.You're obsessed, just let it go.
Relationships: Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone
Comments: 14
Kudos: 280





	You're Dead To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so... But it's been in my head a lot. Also there's a mention of Woojail but it's only passing.

When Felix made the decision to pursue his idol career in Korea, he had yet to tell his then girlfriend. He was young and didn't know what love actually was and so he didn't think that the breakup would be the hard part. Of course, he found that he was wrong when he had shown up at her door to tell her he was leaving and had gotten a slap to the face.

Treatment like that wasn't uncommon for Felix but he had thought it was normal for a girl to get upset like Mia always was. Sure, it didn't feel good but that was just the way it was. His buddies always told him otherwise but they didn't have girlfriends so what good was their advice?

Being in Korea was like a breath of fresh air. The streets were clean and the buildings were tall but the homesickness was overwhelming at times. He had first met Chan after coming out of the JYP trainee bathrooms with tear-stained cheeks and almost ran straight into him. 

Chan was surprised to say the least. A boy with puppy dog eyes and stars on his skin had almost knocked him off his feet in more ways than one. His voice was the real kicker though. With a deep apology and a thick accent like his own, he went to pass and move on. The look in his eyes however, made Chan stop him. They had talked the rest of the morning about how they missed home and shared anecdotes about life in the land down under. They had been close since.

With Chan came the rest of the boys who he absolutely adored. Even through the heartache of elimination, soon enough they were debuting. They were flying on the charts and making successful music left and right. With all the fame, came some unwanted attention. 

Felix was happy at first to see a text from who he now considered an old friend, even if it sounded a little weird to him.

_Hey baby! I just saw your My Pace video! I can't believe how good you are!. Call me sometime yeah?_

Don't get him wrong, affectionate nicknames brought him to his knees, but only when his members said it. Mia wasn't even a part of his life anymore. They hadn't talked except for an angry, curse filled text he received once he got off the plane to Korea. 

He didn't plan on replying. He knew that she just wanted bragging status that came with being friends with an idol. How cool was that? Getting to call yourself an idol. Regardless, he didn't plan to reply, but he did anyways.

_Thank you._

Plain and simple. Just to get her off his case. She got what she wanted and now his work was done. However, when two seconds passed and his phone buzzed, he knew that wasn't the end. 

She continued sending messages to him a couple times a month after that. Sometimes only one and other times up to thirty. Constantly asking where he was and why he wasn't replying to her.

It made him nervous so he blocked her. That didn't stop her getting to him with a new number every time. And however nervous he was, he refused to get the members involved when it was his fault. 

_Why haven't you replied? Jake AND Daniel said that you still keep in touch with them so why aren't you trying with me?_

_Is it because I broke up with you? Did you leave Australia cause you were heartbroken? Aww baby of course I'll take you back!!! I love you so much❤❤❤_

He honestly felt like throwing up. He tossed his phone on his bed and just decided to join his members in the living room. He flopped down next to Seungmin, halfway on his lap. His hand flew to his neck out of the stress he felt 

"Ah Yongbokkie get off! You're so heavy." Seungmin groaned while trying to push Felix off of him. Felix almost started crying then and there. He dodged Seungmins arms and burrowed into his neck.

"Please?" He whispered. "I really need this."

"Felix? What's wrong" His arms tightened around him even though his head tilted back to see him better. He brushed hair away from his eyes. "You sound really sad baby." 

The nickname made him flinch. He didn't want to hate it, but it was hard not to. He wanted to explain. He wanted to tell them everything. But he didn't want to upset them, so he settled for shaking his head and continuing to cuddle Minnie. 

Handing out affectionate nicknames was always strange after that. Felix didn't reply how he used to. With burning cheeks and melting eyes. He now smiled awkwardly at some and shut down at others. One encounter was so shocking that they agreed to switch to only calling him by variations of his name.

Chan was coming out from the shower when he spotted Felix on his phone in the kitchen. Smiling to himself at the concentrated look on Felix's face, he decided to go behind him and wrap him in a hug. He ducked his head to his ear before squeezing him tighter and whispering, "My precious baby."

Felix had whipped his head around so fast Chan thought he would hurt himself. He thought to laugh before seeing the fear drowning the light in his wide eyes. His lips were parted with fast gasps and his small hands tightened on his phone. 

Chan reached out to Felix to apologise but retracted his hand when he saw how hard he flinched. "Baby?" He mumbled, trying to get Felix to calm down. Lix didn't like that name it seemed, nor did he like it in English. When he ran off to his shared room, Chan stood there quietly under the bright light of the kitchen. 

The members were worried, not knowing why he would suddenly be so against being called "baby" when "aegi" seemed to work fine. He would also hide his phone when the other members came around him. They thought to set an intervention but then they realized the other maknaes were also flinching often. They found out why soon enough.

And then there were 8.

They all understood that things were going to be a little weird from then on, but they could recover. For Felix though, recovering was hard when you're being beaten down with every new message.

_Have you noticed that all your members are better at being idols than you are?_

_I can't believe you left Australia just to become an even bigger nobody._

_Did that guy leave because of you?_

_You and your members seem really gay around each other. I can tell that the short one thinks you're disgusting. You should lay off before you get kicked out again._

_I went to see your mom today. Told her how badly you are treating me. She said that your head is so far up your own ass that you can't tell what's good for you. It's me, I'm what's good for you._

_You should come back. I'm sure you haven't gotten a girl like me in a long time._

"DAMMIT!" Felix screamed as he threw his phone across the room. He didn't even care how badly it was going to crack. He needed it to stop. 

The only other person in the dorms with him was Jeongin who was in one of the other rooms playing a game. He had obviously heard him though if the pounding footsteps were anything to go off of. 

Jeongin found Felix crouched on the flour with his elbows on his knees and his fists balled up against his eyes. His shoulders were shaking with sobs that spilled through muttering lips. 

Jeongin quickly leveled himself with Felix and pulled his hands from his face. Looking at him now, IN's heart shattered in despair at those sorrowful eyes and flushed cheeks. He wanted to protect him from whatever had caused such a reaction. 

"Lix hyung? What happened?" He brushed his hands down his barely elder's cheeks to wipe his tears. All he got in response was more muttering and a new flood of frustrated tears. 

He had never seen his hyung like this; always able to contain his real anger and frustration. What he saw now was completely new and highly alarming. He couldn't even form a sentence for him. 

Looking around the room, he noticed a phone, cracked and off. That must've been what had hit the wall. He turned back to Felix with new determination. 

"Hyung. We're going to take you to my room okay?" Nothing. "Let's get you up." He pulled him to his feet only to support his entire weight as Felix couldn't get his body to cooperate. Jeongin walked them both to his shared bedroom and laid on his bed. 

Felix shaked with quiet cries as Jeongin pulled him against his chest. Felix blowing hot air against his collarbone. He didn't talk or explain, he only looked blankly at Innie's chest as his crying slowed.

Jeongin wanted to ask so badly. Never had he seen this with any of the members. He didn't know what to do and he couldn't reach his phone to message Chan. But he would be home shortly anyways.

Felix was asleep by the time the others got back. They were horrified at what Jeongin told them went down while they were gone. Their Lixie had never gotten so angry before. They picked up the phone left in his room and turned it on. They saw one unopened text before the phone turned off completely.

_I know you read my messages baby❤_

Felix never mentioned what happened that day but when he told his manager that he was going to have to get a new phone, he was forced to explain himself.

"No bullshit Lee Felix. Your members are worried." 

So he told him. Forcing back tears everytime his mouth moved. The manager remained levelheaded and told him if somehow she found his number, they would just keep getting him new phones. 

"Don't worry. She can't get to you from Australia."

That proved to be a lie however when Stray Kids was holding a fansign for their new comeback. All the members were excited to get to see their fans up close and to be able to talk to them. The meet was ending when Felix saw her.

It was the last line of people and she was third out of 10 coming up. Felix was all the way at the end of the table so she had to go through the other members before she got to him. His hands were shaking and his feet were tapping in anticipated terror. 

Why was she here? How did she get here? Why didnt his mom tell him? Of course she wouldn't, she loved Mia more than him. She always wanted her as a daughter-in-law even though they were only fourteen at the time. 

He turned his eyes towards her for a second only to see her staring back. She was completely ignoring Changbin who she stood in front of. He knew she never liked Stray Kids, she only watched their videos to see him. He wasn't flattered. 

Soon enough, the first fan in line was coming to him. He tried to focus on her and not the fear pouring through his veins. He gave her a small smile and squeezed her hands. 

"You're hands are so small! Why are you shaking so much Lixie?" He didn't mean for her to notice.

"I'm so nervous to see such a lovely fan." He laughed quietly. He heard a scoff from his right and knew he was in for it.

With the next fan, he couldn't even focus on her at all. Mia was standing right there, staring. Hyunjin, who sat next to him, was also staring. He wanted to ask Felix why his fan wasn't paying attention to him but what he saw instead was fear written all over his Pixie's face. He placed his hand on his thigh and Felix's hand immediately dropped to squeeze his as tight as possible.

Hyunjin was getting worried. Felix was stiff and kept looking at the girl in front of himself. Hyunjin looked at her again and saw the smirk on her face. She had a devilish look in her eyes and she wouldn't break her stare at his Felix. He wanted to do something. He didn't know what though. He couldn't draw attention to a fan that hadn't done anything yet. 

"Excuse me?" Hyunjin reached to grab her hand.

"Ugh!" She pulled away. "I'm not here for you!"

He looked over at Jisung who had noticed this happen. They looked at each other in shock until he and Jisung both had to entertain their next fan. His anticipation for something to go wrong only grew as she moved on to Felix. In only a second, Felix was up and out of his seat. 

His chair fell backwards with a bang. He was breathing heavily as he turned and went straight to his manager. All eyes were on him now. His members watching as he fearfully walked away from the girl and disappeared backstage. She was escorted out in a second. Whatever Felix had told them, had gotten a strong reaction.

"Where'd he go!? I came all this way for him! FELIX BABY! You can't kick me out, I paid to be here! That's my boyfriend!"

All the members gasped at that. How dare she? She doesn't even know him well enough to make such declarations. The doors to the fansign closed and the venue was silent. Felix never came back onstage and so they had to finish without him.

The closing was rushed as the rest of Stray Kids desperately wanted to get to Felix. Going backstage, they couldn't find him until going to the dressing room where they found him sitting and staring blankly at the wall. 

Jisung went forward first and crouched in front of him. 

"Hey Pixie. What happened back there?" 

Felix looked at him with the same blank stare.

"I'm sorry Hannie. I didn't think this would happen. I don't know how she..." He trailed off with a new look of despair in his eyes. "I guess we have to talk about it. Can we do it at the dorm?"

"Of course we can aegi. Let's get everything together okay? Are you able to move around?" After a nod Jisung moved his hands to Felix's flushed cheeks and softly kissed his lips before kissing him again on his forehead. Together they got up and grabbed everything along with the other members before heading out to the vans. Minho opted to ride with Felix in the backseat. 

"Oh my love" A kiss against each cheek. "What's going on in that head of yours right now?" A kiss to his nose and forehead.

"I wish you would just kiss me before all hell breaks loose."

"I can do that" Minho looks at those puppy dog eyes and swoons with how pretty he is. He leans down to press against his soft lips. Felix shuttered and his lips trembled. They move together, sad and slow. Minho pushes a bit harder to prove his love and support for Felix through whatever is going on and what comes next. When they break apart, Minho swipes his thumb over those pretty freckles before kissing him again.

Minho and Felix are the last into the dorm and the other members are already seated and waiting. With a squeezing of hands, Felix is passed over to sit with a waiting Changbin. 

He holds Felix tight, littering his neck with kisses before looking at him with questioning eyes. 

"What happened back there Bokkie?" The other members nod at the question, wanting to know the same. 

"She-she was a girl I knew from Australia. Her name is Mia."

"Wow! She came all the way here to see you?" Jeongin asked in surprise.

"She was my ex. We dated for a couple months before I left." Quick but quiet inhales around the room. "She wasn't nice to me. I thought it was normal. I found that I wasn't too upset about having to break up with her when I left. She was mad though, hit me before cursing at me and telling me to never talk to her again."

"She hit you?" Chan was gripping the edge of the couch in anger.

"She was my first relationship, I thought that was normal for a girl when she was upset. I realized that wasn't common when I met you guys. I felt so much love from you that I didn't know why I accepted her treatment before. Then she started texting me."

Gasps and questions were being thrown around the room. Changbin squeezed him tighter and kissed along his neck to soothe him. Felix's hand flew to his pulse but was replaced with another kiss. 

"It's okay, keep going."

"She texted me first telling me how well I did in My Pace."

"Baby! It's been going on for that long?" With a flinch, Hyunjin realized what he said. "Is she why you don't like that nickname anymore?"

"It used to make me putty when you guys would call me that. When the texts started, that's all she would call me. I stupidly replied and thanked her and after that, she wouldn't stop. I blocked so many numbers and told her to stop but I knew it was my fault, so I didn't tell you guys."

"Oh Felix! You were just trying to be nice to someone you thought was an old friend. You don't have to apologize but I wish you would've told us. We would have helped you and ended it so fast." Seungmin grabbed his hands from his seat on the ground and kissed each with promise. 

"I'm sorry. She started saying how she watched the videos and how it was obvious I was less suited to be an idol than you all. S-she said that Changbin always looked disgusted with me." Changbin turned him towards himself and grabbed his neck and brought him forward.

"I am so in love with you Lee Yongbok that I can't help myself. I want to wake up next to you every day and see that gorgeous smile forever. You are the prettiest person in the world and I can't imagine life without you. There would be no Stray Kids without your talents and don't even deny me." He kissed him deeply before Chan spoke up.

"Felix, is that all she said to you?" Felix shook his head.

"She stayed in contact with my mom. She always wanted us to get married. She told her that I was treating her poorly and my mom...she said that my head was so far up my own ass that I didn't know what was good for me." Anger was sizzling around the room. "Mia told me that she was what was good for me. She kept saying we should be together. That's when I broke my phone. I just couldn't handle it anymore." His shoulders started to shake as tears burned his eyes. He felt new arms grab him.

Hyunjin tucked him firmly under his chin swearing all the things he would do if he ever saw her again. He kissed him repeatedly with anger but with so much love. He wanted Felix to know who he was meant with. Them, not her some bitch who hurt Felix instead of ever loving him. 

"We're going to get you used to being called baby again and you're going to be putty in our hands when we're done with you." He kissed him more. "And we're getting a restraining order against that bitch."

He liked the sound of being okay again. Surrounded by those who loved him the most. Being taken into the arms of his leader and being kissed with so much love, his body felt like mush. He wanted to be just a little braver.

**Author's Note:**

> Huh?? Huhhh?? How'd I do??? There needs to be more Felix angst out there. I thrive off of hurt/comfort.


End file.
